Broadband access networks may provide a viable alternative to present local exchange carrier (LEC) loops in providing voice and data transmissions. Although a number of innovations have occurred concerning high-speed cable modems and radio frequency (RF) telephony equipment, these innovations do not support both data and telephony well. Furthermore, present broadband access networks such as cable systems are susceptible to network failures and power outages. During, for example, a power outage, transmission over the cable system is not possible. LEC loops have very limited bandwidths; however, the LEC loops have separate power sources and operate even during power outages providing for emergency calls or other lifeline services.
What is needed is an invention that supports data and telephony access over broadband access networks while still providing, at least, basic telephony service during power outages.